general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
Daphne (Andrea Savo)
Daphne is a fictional character on the ABC Soap opera General Hospital. She was portrayed by Andrea Savo on July 27, 2016 and July 28, 2016. She reappeared on November 3, 2016 and made a final appearance on May 8, 2017. Storylines On July 27, 2016, Daphne introduces herself to Dante on Cassadine Island. Ava doesn’t trust Daphne and thinks she is part of Valentin’s crew. Kevin had been shot by Valentin and is starting to wake. Daphne claims she has a first-aid kit at her house on 13 Amiklon Street. Lulu recognizes that as the return address on the empty envelope Helena left her in her will. On July 28, Lulu asks if Daphne knew Helena. She claimed she knew of Helena and even occasionally spoke to her but had no association with the Cassadines and wasn’t sure why Lulu would have an envelope with her address. Laura lets Daphne go to her home since Kevin is burning up. Jason and Sam meet up with the group while they wait for Daphne to return. When she gets back, Jason questions if she is alone and Daphne says she is. She brought supplies and antibiotics that were prescribed to her when she had surgery. There was also Ouzo for the pain. Laura thanks Daphne and she leaves the group. On November 3, Dante tells Lulu he has Daphne in custody. Lulu said that last she heard Daphne never lived at 13 Amiklon on Cassadine Island and that her trail had gone cold. Dante explained that Daphne was found in Auckland using a phony passport. Robert had her sent to Port Charles before sending her to Geneva for questioning. Dante and Lulu get to talk to her first. Daphne recognizes Dante and Lulu. She claims she will answer any questions they have. Dante asks why she was on Cassadine Island. Daphne says she lived there. Dante explains that according to the WSB, the house hasn’t been lived in for years. Dante tells Daphne that the authorities are after Valentin, not her. Daphne says that Valentin didn’t hire her. Helena paid her to come to the island and bear her grandchild. Lulu explained that all of Helena’s sons were dead. Daphne said she was only the surrogate. Her brother was a guard on the island and got Daphne in touch with Helena. Helena has an embryo that Stavros had sired. She paid Daphne a lot of money and gave her a cottage in return. Lulu recognized that Daphne was talking about her embryo and wanted to know where her child was. Daphne said there was no child since she never carried the embryo. She waited months for Helena to return. Helena was dealing with some doctors in Paris and when she came back the deal was off but she said Daphne could stay there as long as she wanted. Daphne pointed out that Helena appeared to be defeated. Lulu wanted to know who carried the embryo and Daphne said that Helena told her the embryo was no longer viable and had been disposed of. At this time, the WSB agents arrived to transfer Daphne. Lulu realized after she left that Helena was taunting her with the empty envelope. Crimes Committed *Used a phony passport revealed on Nov 3, 2016 Category:Female characters Category:2010s female characters